True Love
by alpha61
Summary: O Alvin e a Brittany estão sempre a discutir. Porquê? Bem… Como se costuma dizer: quanto mais me bates, mais gosto de ti.


**True Love**

SINOPSE: O Alvin e a Brittany estão sempre a discutir. Porquê? Bem… Como se costuma dizer: quanto mais me bates, mais gosto de ti.

"Não!", gritou a Brittany. "Nós vamos ao _shopping_ e ponto final!"

"Nem penses!", gritou o Alvin. "Nós vamos ver a final do torneio de futebol!"

Os dois encostaram as cabeças a arder:

"Não, não vamos!"

"Vamos sim!"

"Não, não vamos!"

"Vamos sim!"

O Simon afastou-os um do outro: "Tenham calma. De certeza que podemos chegar a um entendimento."

O Dave tinha saído para trabalho e a Miss Miller estava doente. Por isso, os Esquilos e as Esquiletes tinham ficado sozinhos o fim-de-semana todo. E, neste sábado, tinham decidido sair todos juntos à noite. O problema é que nem todos estavam de acordo.

"Simon! Tu sabes à quanto tempo é que eu estou à espera deste jogo!"

"Bem: podes sempre vê-lo na televisão, Alvin."

"Não é a mesma coisa! Nós temos que ir ver o jogo ao estádio! Por favor!", o Alvin fez uma cara de "anjo" para tentar convencer o irmão.

"Bem…"

"Simon!", a Brittany interrompeu. "Tu sabes o quanto eu adoro ir ao _shopping_.", disse ela, sedutoramente. "Não me vais fazer uma desfeita destas, pois não?"

O Simon corou, vendo como ela o estava a seduzir: "E-Eu…"

O Alvin afastou a Brittany do Simon: "Pára com isso, Brittany! O Simon é muito esperto para cair nesses teus truques idiotas!"

Os dois continuaram a discutir.

"Podíamos ver um filme.", disse a Eleanor.

Todos olharam para ela.

"Cinema em casa?", ela sorriu.

Pouco depois, os seis estavam sentados a ver um filme. O Simon e a Jeanette estavam ao lado um do outro. O Theodore e a Eleanor também estavam juntos. Mas, o Alvin e a Brittany estavam um em cada canto, para que não houvesse mais confusões.

Os dois davam olhares de fúria um ao outro e faziam caretas.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore e Eleanor. Os quatro estavam sossegados a ver o filme, quando foram interrompidos pelo Alvin: "Este filme é uma seca! Não havia mais nada para ver? Um filme de terror ou assim!"

"Bem: já estou a ver um filme de terror!", a Brittany sorriu a olhar para o Alvin.

No início, o Alvin ficou confuso, mas depois percebeu o que ela queria dizer: "Hey! A minha cara não é tão feia como a tua!"

A Brittany levantou-se: "Retira já o que disseste!"

O Alvin levantou-se: "Não posso retirar porque é verdade!"

Os dois aproximaram-se um do outro, prontos para uma batalha:

"Vais arrepender-te do que disseste, Seville!"

"Veremos!"

O Simon revirou os olhos, levantou-se do sofá e colocou-se no meio dos dois, afastando-os um do outro: "Muito bem! Nós queremos ver o filme sossegados! Por isso, ou vocês se comportam, ou vão discutir para outro lado! Percebido?"

Os dois olharam para o Simon com raiva: "Vou lá para cima!", responderam ao mesmo tempo. "Hey! Não me repitas!"

Os dois subiram as escadas a discutirem um com o outro.

Mais uma vez, Simon revirou os olhos e sentou-se outra vez no sofá.

"Eles nunca mudam.", disse a Jeanette.

"Podes crer.", respondeu o Simon.

No andar de cima, o Alvin estava à porta do seu quarto e a Brittany à porta do quarto de hóspedes. Os dois olharam um para o outro e fizeram uma careta antes de entrarem nos quartos e fecharem as portas com força.

A Brittany entrou no quarto e deitou-se na cama. "Aquele Alvin tira-me do sério!", disse ela para si mesma.

O Alvin entrou no quarto e deitou-se na sua cama. "A Brittany consegue mesmo tirar-me do sério!", disse ele.

A Brittany suspirou e pensou: _Porque é que será que o Alvin faz sempre tudo para me irritar? É que só pode ser de propósito! Eu nunca na vida lhe fiz mal! Ok. Eu ameacei-o muitas vezes. Mas isso foi porque ele estava a pedi-las! Eu sou uma rapariga mansinha. Eu nunca faria mal a uma mosca!_

O Alvin suspirou e pensou: _É__ sempre a mesma coisa! A Brittany faz tudo para me deixar irritado! Quer sempre tudo à maneira dela! Eu nunca lhe fiz nada de mal! Porque é que ela me trata assim? Só pode ser de propósito!_

A Brittany continuava com os seus pensamentos: _Ele que não pense que eu lhe vou pedir desculpa! Ele é que tem que me pedir desculpas a mim!_

O Alvin continuava a pensar: _Ela que não pense que eu lhe vou pedir desculpa! Ela é que tem que me pedir desculpa, não eu!_

A Brittany suspirou e levantou-se da cama. Ela foi em direcção a um quadro. Nesse quadro estava a fotografia dos Esquilos e as Esquiletes em grupo depois do seu primeiro concerto. O Dave tinha dado uma cópia a cada um. A original estava com ele. A Brittany observou a fotografia a sorrir: _Bons tempos._, pensou. _Parece que o único sítio onde eu e o Alvin não discutimos é no palco._

Ela começou a olhar para o Alvin da foto: _Oh Alvin. Porque é que as coisas têm que ser assim? Não nos podíamos dar bem? Tu até és giro!_ Ela apercebeu-se do que estava a pensar: "O quê? Não, Brittany! Pára de pensar nessas coisas! O Alvin não passa de um mimado e arrogante!"

O Alvin suspirou e levantou-se da cama. Ele foi em direcção ao quadro da mesma fotografia que a Brittany estava a ver. Ele observou a fotografia e pensou: _Bons tempos._ Depois, olhou melhor para a foto e observou a Brittany com atenção. _Bolas! Que brasa!_, pensou. Depois, arrependeu-se dos seus pensamentos: "O quê? Não! Pára, Alvin! A Brittany é apenas uma mimada arrogante que só sabe fazer da tua vida um inferno!"

Ele olhou outra vez para a foto: "Se bem que… ela é mesmo gira. E tem uma voz capaz de fazer todos os anjos descerem à terra." Ele sorriu a olhar para a fotografia da Brittany. _Quem me dera não estar apaixonado por ela._, pensou.

A Brittany tinha o olhar fixo na imagem do Alvin na fotografia: _Quem me dera não estar apaixonada por ele._, pensou.

"Tenho que lhe dizer o que sinto!", disseram ao mesmo tempo, um em cada quarto.

O Alvin abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.

A Brittany abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.

Os dois encontraram-se no corredor e assustaram-se um com o outro: "Ááááá!"

"Assustaste-me!", disse a Brittany.

"Desculpa. Foi de propósito."

"Alvin Seville!", gritou ela.

"Ok, ok, retiro o que disse!"

Ela acalmou-se: "Ainda bem. Afinal, o que é que fazes aqui?"

"Bem: eu ia ter contigo."

"A sério?! Eu também!"

"Ai sim? Boa! Então… hã… o que… O que é que queres?"

"Eu… precisava de falar contigo."

"Vamos para o meu quarto. Estamos mais à vontade."

A Brittany concordou e segui o Alvin para o quarto dele.

Lá dentro:

"Então? O que é que me querias dizer?", perguntou o Alvin.

"Bem… Eu não sei bem como te dizer isto."

"À vontade! Eu não mordo!", o Alvin sorriu.

A Brittany sorriu de volta: "Alvin. Eu… Eu…"

"Vá! Podes dizer!"

A Brittany revoltou-se: "Rrrr! Esquece!"

Ela virou-se para a porta.

"Brittany!", o Alvin tocou-lhe no ombro, fazendo-a parar.

A Brittany olhou para o Alvin e começou a cantar:

_Sometimes I hate every, single stupid word you say_

"Brittany?!", o Alvin admirou-se.

A Brittany continuou a cantar.

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (whoa-oh-oh)_

_There's no one quite like you, you push my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you (whoa-oh-oh)_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole, but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_"why I'm still here, or where could I go?"_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(yo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(yo-oh-oh-oh)_

Ela sorriu para o Alvin e ele sorriu-lhe de volta.

_Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean (whoa-oh-oh)_

_Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

_Come on I'll say it slowly (romance), you can do it, Babe_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole, but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_"why I'm still here, or where could I go?"_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(yo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_I think it must be love (I love you)_

_I think it must be love (I love you)_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete (I think it must be)_

_True love (it must be), true love_

_It must be true love (it must be)_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love (it must be), true love_

_It must be true love (it must be)_

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Like you (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(yo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh) No one else can break my heart like you_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Like you (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(yo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh) No one else can break my heart like you_

No final da canção, a Brittany libertou as palavras que estavam presas na sua garganta à algum tempo: "Alvin. Eu amo-te!", ela sorriu para ele.

"Brittany.", o Alvin sorriu. "Eu também te amo."

Os dois aproximaram-se calmamente um do outro, até que os seus lábios se tocaram e os seus olhos se fecharam.

O Alvin colocou as suas mãos na cintura da Brittany e ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Depois do beijo, a Brittany falou: "Desculpa ter sido tão má para ti."

"Não. Eu é que peço desculpa."

"Não! Eu!", gritou a Brittany.

"Não! Eu!", gritou o Alvin.

Depois, beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

POUCO TEMPO DEPOIS:

O Simon, a Jeanette, o Theodore e a Eleanor subiam as escadas:

"A-M-E-I aquele filme!", disse a Eleanor.

"Eu também!", concordou o Theodore. "Chegou a uma parte que eu pensava que o John e a Kate iam mesmo separar-se!"

"Felizmente tudo acabou bem!", disse a Jeanette.

"Sim."

Eles chegaram à entrada dos quartos.

"Bem: está na hora!", disse o Simon. "Boa noite, meninas."

"Boa noite!", responderam elas.

"Boa noite!", disse o Theodore.

As meninas entraram no quarto de hóspedes.

Depois, o Simon abriu a porta do quarto deles.

O Simon e o Theodore iam a fechar a porta, mas ficaram espantados com o que viram.

O Alvin e a Brittany estavam na cama do Alvin, abraçados um ao outro. **(Não se preocupem, não é o que estão a pensar.)**

"Theodore. É melhor irmos buscar um saco-cama.", disse o Simon, querendo deixar os 'pombinhos' sossegados.

O Theodore abanou a cabeça que sim e saiu do quarto.

O Simon espreitou uma última vez o novo par de namorados e depois começou a recuar, fechando a porta, sorridente.

**FIM**

O AUTOR: Pois é! Parece que o Simon e o Theodore vão ter que passar a noite no quarto das meninas. E, como falta uma cama, um deles dorme no saco-cama: o Simon. Parece que a Brittany e o Alvin finalmente resolveram as coisas e tornaram-se namorados. Será que é desta que os dois se vão entender? Esperemos que sim. Esta foi a minha primeira história "Alvin E Os Esquilos". Espero que tenham gostado. Uma curiosidade importante sobre as minhas fics dos Esquilos é que, apesar de serem de temas / pares diferentes, as histórias vão ser sequelas umas das outras. Ah! Quanto à música desta história, é: True Love, Pink ft Lily Allen.


End file.
